This invention relates to a urine collection kit and, more particularly, to a kit which diminishes undesirable contact of voided urine onto a seated patient.
Past devices have been proposed to collect a urine sample from a patient. The collection of urine samples, as shown in the cited references, has been a problem for female patients. In turn, handheld devices or devices attached to the toilet bowl have been proposed to assist the patient in providing a urine sample. These devices have been relatively expensive to manufacture and not adaptable for easy coupling with toilet bowls of various configurations. Moreover, such past devices did not positively address the need to avoid the possibility of voided urine back splash/backup onto the seated patient. In the latter situation, the voided urine may overflow the collection cup which makes removal of the collection cup and disposal of the kit a problem.